


Don't leave me just yet

by Galagaleeny



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Id say character death but theyre already dead, One Shot, So its character reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galagaleeny/pseuds/Galagaleeny
Summary: One shot sondam since I haven't written anything in a while and I'm rlly feeling it tonight.This is inspired by the last scene of "Angel Beats", an anime about teenagers in the afterlife fighting to not reincarnate.Pretty much the same set up as that, at least.





	

Graduation is a time of joy, of endings, and of moving on. Or rather, it is if you aren't in the afterlife.

The afterlife for the unhappy teens, those who never got their youth and suffered through their short lives. They came to the next world with despair in their hearts, a sad song on their lips, and pain in their eyes.

But what are you supposed to do when obtaining happiness makes you dissappear?

Achieving your goals, succeeding at your purpose, finding peace are the means of escape, finally gaining true happiness means your very consciousness ceases to exist forever.

It came easier for some than others. Hiyoko and Mahiru both went easily, and while Ibuki was the first she needed the peace most at the time. Akane and Nekomaru were a little harder, but they left the world happy and satisfied. Everyone left, one by one, until the last few made it to Graduation. Chiaki had organized it all, really, she had a knack for bringing everyone together. She left the afterlife smiling, ready to begin anew as someone else. Fuyuhiko had plenty of tears that he made a half-hearted attempt to deny, content in living but taking longer to let go. Hajime was the third of the remaining five, awkward as ever but hugging his two friends before he went. "I'll miss you guys. In the next life we have to find each other and be together again." Sonia smiled and squeezed him as he left, the last trace of him being the faintest lingering scent that remained for only a second or two. That left Sonia and Gundham alone in the gym, the entire world empty except for the two of them. Sonia held her hand in a fist on top of her chest, looking away. "I don't think I'm ready yet." Gundham, who had been silent the whole time, gave her a small nod. "Do you wish to accompany me on a walk first, then?", he asked. She smiled and nodded, going with him out the gym and down the steps in front of the school.

It was a beautiful day to reincarnate, the sun midway through setting and the sky orange in hue. The dim light danced against the scenery, illuminating the school in a soft haze. The only sound was the tapping of shoes on stone as the pair walked out the school and down the steps, the pressure of abandoning themselves forever looming over them. Sonia couldn't help but think about it, it was all there was left to think about. She sped up as they reached the bottom of the steps, turning around and stopping no more than a few feet away from Gundham. "Gundham... I was wondering," she started, looking out over the side of the bridge that led to the school gate. "Would you like to stay here with me?" He opened his mouth as if to speak but then shut it, hand going to his scarf. "It's just an idea I had. Since more people are going to come here, they might be lost and scared. They could fight this place with their lives, like Mikan and Peko. They could be here for all eternity." She took a slow step towards him, like she was learning to walk for the first time. "But if we stayed here, we could teach them! Teach them that life really is worth living." She gently clasped her hands together. "I can't help but wonder... if that could be my purpose for coming here. To help everyone move on, and be happy with their lives." She took another step, hope in her eyes. "Would you stay here with me to do that?" Gundham edged his scarf up over his mouth, refusing to speak. "If you're here with me, I'll never get lonely. I want to be with you, for all of eternity." She lowered her head, trying to hold back tears. Gundham descended the last few steps, walking a few feet past her in silence. "Because I love you, tanaka-san. I love you with all my heart, I can't imagine being without you. I love you." Gundham looked at her sadly, and pulled her towards his chest. He held her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "I really do," Sonia added, uneasy at his quietness. "Why won't you say anything?" He took a deep, trembling breath, his heartbeat thumping in his chest. "Because," he said, his voice shaky and soft. "My dark lady Sonia, if i tell you what I truly feel I may vanish from this realm." He squeezed her, his grip firm and tight, like he never wanted to let her go. The misery washed over her in waves, pulsing through her very being. She gave the smallest chuckle. "Isn't it funny how at the time I'm supposed to feel fulfilled and happy... I can't help but feel sad. I don't want to leave you." Gundham let go, looking down at her with small drops in his eyes. "Sonia... I don't wish to leave you either. But we can't stay here forever." He swallowed, anxious for his second death. "When I was alive, someone saved my life. I had to get an organ transplant, and someone with a perfect fit donated just in time. They told me... her name was Sonia Nevermind. She was royalty, and now that was in me as well. I wanted to thank her- to thank you- for saving my life. But you were gone." His breathing was heavy, like there was a million pounds weighing on him. "That has to be what brought me here. Thank you, Sonia Nevermind, for saving my life. Without you I would have died young and never came here." He closed his eyes, his usually stoic face wrought with emotion. "Please... tell me what you said before again. Tell me so I can go." Her hands went to cover her mouth in shock, her fingers curling inwards. "But you'll dissappear! I can't do this without you!", she begged, voice strained. "And I can't move on without you." 

She went to him this time, pausing only when her lips were mere iniches from his. "Can I-" She was cut off by him kissing her, agreeing before she even finished. Warmth flooded them both, holding the embrace for as long as they could. Neither was willing to stop it, knowing full well that when it ended the would be goodbye. It ended with what seemed like neither of them, an outside force reminding them that it was time to go. "Gundham, I love you. Please, let's stay together for ever and ever." He smiled genuinely, not immediately tying to hide it like normal. "We will," he said, already starting to fade. Sonia's eyes grew wide, and she grabbed on to him for all it was worth. "Not yet, it can't be over already, I can't-"   
"Thank you, thank you for giving my life to me. Thank you for everything."   
"No!"  
"From the very bottom of my heart, with everything I have, thank you Sonia. I love you."

And then he was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------

In another time, another world, a girl with grey-green eyes and a smile on her face walked down the street unaccompanied. As she passed an alleyway, she couldn't help but notice a boy about her age with thick, dark hair helping a stray cat get out of the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like how this came out I just needed to get it off my chest have fun with the ooc bits


End file.
